WO 2008/007298 discloses a device for addressing power to a load selected from a plurality of loads. This device uses separate wiring for power and control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,342 discloses a self scanning light emitting device. This device uses light emitting diodes, each having three electrodes, and it uses clock signals.